Toy projectile launchers have long been a source of amusement for both children and adults, and have been seen in many configurations. While design features often address various ways to launch projectiles, safety features for the launchers to prevent injury to users have also been provided in various forms. For example, air discharge valves have been incorporated into compressed air launchers to render a launcher inoperable when not in use, or to allow a user to release the air pressure manually from a charged pressure chamber. Other safety features involve the preventing of unwanted triggering of a launcher, such as by using magnetic locks, user identification requirements, or safety buttons that must be depressed to allow the trigger to be pulled. In further examples, designs have included safety features to prevent unwanted projectiles from being loaded or discharged, and mechanisms to reduce potential injury due to recoil.
As new types of toy projectile launchers continue to be developed and become more advanced, there remains a need for improved safety features in these toys.